1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved spraying apparatus and method which enable the rate of flow of liquid being withdrawn from a pressurized vessel for spraying to be preset or variably controlled without detrimentally influencing the capability of the spraying apparatus to reliably provide a desired spraying action and to a spraying system which, with relatively minor modifications in apparatus, will provide either a mist-type spray or a more highly atomized fog-type spray.
2. Prior Art
Many proposals have been made in efforts to provide reliable apparatus for spraying various types of liquids from vessels in various ambient conditions. Problems common to many proposed spraying systems are their inabilities to accommodate fluids of a wide range of viscosities, and to provide the desired spraying actions with fluids in environments of differing air pressure, temperature and humidity.
While spray regulating devices of various types have been proposed in efforts to render spraying systems adjustable for use with changes in liquid properties, and to accommodate various ambient conditions, such proposals have typically failed to provide as wide a range of adjustment as desired. In many instances the incorporation of such proposals into spraying systems have detrimentally affected spraying system operation by increasing the propensity of the system to clog.
Still another drawback encountered with many previous spraying system proposals lies in the inabilities of the proposed systems to be preset, within a wide range of adjustability, to provide a desired fixed rate of discharge of spray material.
Prior proposals for spraying apparatus have provided very differently configured products for use where mist-type sprays were desired as opposed to more highly atomized fog-type sprays. Prior proposals have not provided a desirably simple type of modification for selectively structuring a spraying apparatus to selectively provide mist or fog-type sprays.